mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Donald Cerrone vs. Eddie Alvarez
The fight was the long-awaited UFC debut of Eddie Alvarez. The Fight The first round began. Cerrone landed a counter right. I missed the first thirty seconds or so to be honest. Ugh. 4:00. Cerrone landed a hard body kick. Cerrone checked the leg kick and landed one himself. Alvarez rocked him and landed big uppercuts and rights in the clinch, rights and right uppercuts over and over, 3:00 left. They broke. Alvarez landed a left to the body and ate a jab. Alvarez tried a double. Cerrone stuffed it to the clinch. They broke. Alvarez landed a big right and two big lefts. Cerrone landed a body kick. 2:00. Alvarez landed a counter right. Cerrone seems hurt still. Cerrone landed a leg kick. Alvarez landed a right to the body and a left, Cerrone stuffed a single nicely to the clinch. Cerrone missed a big knee on the break, landed a body shot but ate a left. 1:00. Cerrone landed a body kick. Alvarez ate a big high kick, mostly blocked. 35 as Alvarez landed two counter rights, Cerrone got a single, had the back standing. Kneed the body as they broke. 15. Cerrone landed a body kick. R1 ends, 10-9 Alvarez. Alvarez said he saw everything coming every time. R2 began and they touched gloves. Alvarez jabbed the body. Cerrone landed the leg kick. Cerrone landed a body kick. Alvarez landed three right hands in close, ate a body kick, 4:00. And a leg kick. Cerrone landed another body kick. Cerrone kneed the body. And a body kick. 3:00 as they clinched. Another big knee inside, they broke. Cerrone landed a left and a pair of good leg kicks, missed a big high kick. Cerrone landed a leg kick, Alvarez wobbled. Another hard leg kick. Cerrone landed a left, stuffed a double, kneed the body, got the back standing, 2:00 remaining. They broke. Alvarez just missed a high kick on the break. His right eye seems to be bothering him. Another hard leg kick and a knee to the body. Alvarez landed a right. 1:00 as Alvarez landed a jab. He checked a leg kick. 35. Alvarez landed a right and left to the body. Big welt on Eddie's leg. 15. Alvarez landed a spinning back fist. R2 ends, 10-9 Cerrone. R3 began. Mouse under Alvarez's right eye. They touched gloves. Clinch. Cerrone broke kneeing the body, landed a body kick. Cerrone landed a good leg kick. And another. Ate a big counter right going for a knee. Alvarez landed a knee and a jab. Cerrone kneed the body. Cerrone landed a jab. Alvarez landed a right. 4:00. Alvarez landed a left and a right. Cerrone landed a leg kick. Cerrone kneed the head and landed a right and a left, and a left, right, left. Alvarez is running, on the run, ate a left. Cerrone landed a right. 3:00. Alvarez landed a jab. And a right. Cerrone landed a hard leg kick, ate a right to the body, landed a high kick, left uppercut. And a jab. Alvarez landed a jab. Cerrone landed a pair of body kicks and slapped him. And a leg kick. 2:00. "He's fighting the best fighter he's ever fought." Cerrone buckled him with two leg kicks, left, kneed the body, then head, leg kick, he dropped from the kick. Cerrone pounced to half-guard. Three lefts. Kneed the body. Left elbow. 1:00 with a left hand. Three lefts. 35. Three more. 15. Right elbow. Alvarez regained guard, R3 ends, 10-9 Cerrone, 29-28 Cerrone, good fight from what I saw. Alvarez can barely stand. Yep UD. They hugged. "If you're gonna beat me try and get me in the first, I'm cursed," Cerrone advised.